


fucking apple, man

by katlikestowrite



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, M/M, Second Kiss, also he doesnt run away this time, iPhones, ian is eager, mickey isnt afraid to kiss ian, mickey just wants to learn how to use his fucking new phone, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katlikestowrite/pseuds/katlikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mickey got his new phone from a low-dealer who looked high off his ass, for $50 bucks he didn't think it would be this hard to use. (it was a pretty sweet deal, though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	fucking apple, man

**Author's Note:**

> So... I started writing this so long ago (probably january) when a got my first iphone and i had no idea how to use it, so i thought why not use this experience to write something cute and then this happened.

When Mickey got his new phone from a low-dealer who looked high off his ass, for $50 bucks he didn't think it would be this hard to use. (it was a pretty sweet deal, though) 

He’s been toying with the damn thing for one hour, trying to figure out how the fuck he’s supposed to download music to it when he gives up and decides to just text Gallagher for help. It’s not like he has anyone else to call that won’t make fun of him for not knowing how to fucking use an iPhone. 

It’s one in the morning on a Saturday, so maybe Gallagher won’t want to come up and meet him at the baseball field but he figures he might as well try.

come to the dugouts?

He just has to wait a total of 3 minutes before he gets a text back –not that he was keeping the time or anything- saying,

b there in 10

Well, that was easy.

Gallagher gets there in 5 minutes, despite of what his text said –and again, he’s not keeping the time- He’s wearing a Metallica t-shirt Mickey thinks is his and loose grey sweatpants, he looks like he just got out of bed. Mickey would feel guilty for waking him up if the kid wasn't so damn eager to spend time with him.

“So… What’s up?” Ian asks smiling softly before throwing himself down and lying down on the grass just in front of Mickey and turning his head to look at him with bright green eyes. And if Mickey was a sensible guy or just a guy who knew how to fucking use words, he would probably write a poem about how the moonlight made Ian kind of look like an angel, how his freckles seemed to shine and how his hair looked soft as shit and how he really wanted to touch it. But he isn't, so he’ll maybe just say he looks hot as fuck.

Or maybe not.

Mickey snaps himself out of his accidental poetic state before his mouth turns against him and decides to blurt the stupid shit out, and shakes his head at the things he was just thinking, what this kid does to him, honestly. “Bought a new phone” is what he says, instead.

Ian blinks at him for a moment “Mmmm” he looks confused and Mickey thinks he should just go to the point and make this clearer for him but Ian looks like a toddler that can’t figure out where his nose is and is fucking hilarious, so he just waits until Ian speaks again.

“Okay…” he finally says, dragging the word out. “And I’m here because you bought a new phone?” His eyebrows raising at the question, eyes shining with disbelief.

 

Mickey rolls his eyes “No, dumbass. You’re here because you’re gonna teach me how to fucking use it”

Ian’s eyebrows raise even more at that. “Oh yeah?” he ask in an innocent tone that Mickey knows is going to mean trouble, “Am I really?” he turns his body to the left so he’s completely facing Mickey, holding his head up on his elbow. “Because that sounds like a favor, doesn’t it? And I haven’t heard anyone say the word please” he touches his chin with his pointing finger in a motion even Mickey could admit is actually quite adorable.

“Fuck off” Mickey scowls at him, because he has an appearance to maintain. But he know Ian knows he’s not really mad anyway so he thinks screw it and actually says the word. 

Ian feigns he couldn't hear him anyway because he’s a little shit like that, puts a hand close to his ear and asks “I’m sorry, what was that? I’m afraid I didn't hear you” 

Mickey punches him on the shoulder hard enough to make him lie down again. “I said please, asswipe”

“What do I win?” Ian pushes himself to a sitting position and sits next to Mickey.

Mickey’s eyebrows raise at that “What do you mean what do you fucking win, is a phone. I’m not asking you to help me get a ride of a dead body”

Ian shrugs noncommittally “Well… If you don’t want my help, I better get going. Have to do stuff you know, like sleep and watch tv” he starts getting on his feet but Mickey pushes him down again, glaring at him. 

“What do you want?”

The younger boy smiles as if he was waiting for that question, knowing Ian, Mickey thinks he probably was.

“Kiss me”

“What?”

Ian rolls his eyes, now looking up to the sky “Kiss me and I’ll help you”

Mickey eyes him carefully, he thought maybe the kid was going to ask him for a blowjob or maybe to help him fix the old car they found by the abandoned buildings. But a kiss? He never would have thought of that. He and Ian have only kissed one before, and It was him who did it, just because he felt like he was being dared to (and maybe he kind of wanted to do it anyway). And Mickey Milkovich doesn't back down on a dare.

Before he can think about it too much, though, he decides to just do it. Because what the hell. It’s not like they haven’t done it before. He pushes himself onto his knees and grabs Ian by the back of his head, one hand cupping his neck and one on his jaw, he pulls Ian just close enough so he knows what he’s going to do and he waits.

He doesn't really know what he’s waiting for but as soon as Ian closes his eyes, he leans forward letting the little space between them disappear and finally joins their lips. 

He can feel Ian’s breathing hard against his mouth, his hands hesitantly caressing his waist as if he’s asking for permission. Mickey kisses him harder, saying ‘yes do it touch me’, but not saying anything at all. Ian seems to understand because he pulls Mickey even closer so that every part of their upper bodies are touching, he sucks gently at the older’s boy lower lip drawing a tiny moan out of Mickey’s throat. 

Mickey thinks this is a hell of a second kiss.

He doesn't learn how to use his iPhone that night.

He does get a really good fuck from behind while Ian breaths on the back of his neck though.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you like it and if you have any promts give them to me :) i need ideas lol


End file.
